The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for diminishing incidences of “friendly fire”. In particular, the invention relates to a covert device which can be used to identify and locate friendly forces in order to reduce the likelihood that they will be subjected to “friendly fire”
Military personnel use weapons, such as rifles, in combat. Heretofore, there have been numerous “friendly fire” instances in which friendly forces have been targeted, often with tragic results. Obviously, it would be highly desirable to avoid targeting and engaging friendly forces. However, heretofore, that has not always been possible due to miscommunications, or lack of communication, as to the locations of non-hostile forces. Accordingly, their engagement, in the mistaken belief that they were hostile has had tragic consequences.
While devices have, heretofore, been employed to provide means for identifying aircraft, including so-called “IFF” (Identification Friend of Foe) encoded transponders, such devices are too bulky to be carried on individual soldiers. Further, as such devices include both radio receivers (which must always remain active) and radio transmitters (which broadcast responses), their use on individual foot soldiers would require an ongoing supply of power.
Thus, while personal devices have been developed for use in games and for training military personnel, the operation of such devices have relied upon the fact that they would be used for only limited times, whereby battery power supplies could be used, with recharging between use. Thus, by way of example, so-called “laser tag” devices have been developed. “Laser Tag” is a team or individual sport where players attempt to score points by engaging targets, typically with a hand-held infrared-emitting targeting device. Infrared-sensitive targets are commonly worn by each player and are sometimes integrated within the arena in which the game is played. Although the name implies the use of lasers, real lasers are generally not used except as aiming devices. The actual transmitting element of almost all laser tag gear is an infrared Light Emitting Diode similar to those used in household remote controls. The computerized targeting device wielded by a player commonly emits a brief infrared beam which carries an identifying signal, and the target(s) record the signal when they are hit by the beam. In many cases, the targeting device also houses a visible laser to assist the player in aiming.
A known variation of laser tag, called Multiple Integrated Laser Engagement System or “MILES” has been used by the United States Armed Forces and other armed forces around the world for training purposes. MILES uses lasers and blank cartridges to simulate actual battle. Individual soldiers carry small laser receivers scattered over their bodies, which detect when the soldier has been illuminated (i.e., “fired upon”) by a hostile soldiers firearm's laser. In MILES each laser transmitter is set to mimic the effective range of the weapon on which it is used.
Different versions of MILES systems are available both within the US and internationally. The capabilities of the individual systems can vary significantly but in general all modern systems carry information about the shooter, weapon and ammunition in the laser. When this information is received by the target, the target's MILES system determines the result of the “hit” using a random number roll and a table lookup. As a result a MILES emulating an M-16 rifle cannot destroy an Armored Personnel Carrier (APC), but could still kill a commander visible in the hatch of the vehicle. Vehicles are typically outfitted with a belt of laser sensors while dismounted troops often wear a vest or harness with sensors as well as a “halo” of sensors on their helmets. Often these MILES systems are coupled with a real-time data link allowing position and event data to be transmitted back to a central site for data collection and display. More sophisticated systems for tanks and APCs exist that use various techniques (including scanning lasers and coupled radio systems) to allow more precise targeting of armored vehicles.
Problems with adaptations of the MILES system for use in preventing actual friendly fire instances relate to the size and power restrictions required by MILES systems.